DISCORDIA CON ESPUMA
by Joke
Summary: Resultado de meter en una misma bañera a los dos premios anuales. Mi primer oneshoot. DMHG


DISCORDIA CON ESPUMA

Draco fue despertado aquella mañana por la luz del sol, que entraba por una rendija de su ventana. Se levantó sin ver muy bien que pisaba, ya que aún tenía mucho sueño.

¿La consecuencia?..., se cayó al suelo cuando sus pies se hicieron un lío con la túnica que se había quitado y tirado de cualquier forma la noche anterior.

-Mierda...,-susurró a la vez que se levantaba del suelo con un humor de perros-.

Asomó la cabeza a la Sala de Premios Anuales. La puerta del baño estaba abierta, lo que significaba que, o Granger ya se había duchado, o se había quedado dormida.

Así que aprovechó, y se puso su bata de seda verde por encima de su "pijama", o lo que es lo mismo unos boxers (aquella mañana de color gris), y fue a la Sala Común. La puerta de Granger seguía cerrada, igual que anoche.

Así que comenzó a bajar la escalera, procurando no hacer mucho ruido, ya que no le apetecía oír los gritos de esa loca a horas tan tempranas...

Cuando por fin sus pies tocaron el frío mármol del baño, sonrío con triunfo. Ese día él sería el primero en ducharse, y no Granger... Eso era algo que le ponía volvía loco..., ¿por qué tenía que ser ella siempre la primera?... Esta vez él sería el primero..., y volvió a sonreír triunfalmente, al tiempo que dirigió una última mirada hacia la escalera.

Granger estaba en el sofá de la Sala, completamente dormida

Draco se metió en el baño, cerrando la puerta. A veces era algo olvidadizo..., y esa mañana eso le daría una sorpresa...

El rubio llenó la tina de agua caliente, y cuando estuvo suficiente llena, cerró los grifos, se quitó la bata y los boxers, y se metió en la enorme bañera.

A unos pocos metros de allí, y sólo separados por una puerta, una chica de pelo alborotado comenzaba a despertarse.

Al abrir los ojos no sabía donde estaba. No tardó en darse cuenta. Se había quedado dormida en la Sala, como otras tantas noches...

Dirigió su vista hacia el alto de las escaleras. La puerta de Malfoy aún estaba cerrada. No le extrañó lo más mínimo. Aquel chico dormía, para el gusto de Hermione, demasiado. Se sonrojó visiblemente cuando se descubrió pensando que por eso era tan guapo..., y sonrió maliciosamente al pensar que por eso era también tan estúpido..., ¡tenía las neuronas dormidas todo el día!

Como todas las mañanas, se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Tenía todas sus cosas dentro, así que no necesitaba subir a su habitación a por nada. Su manó rozó el pomo de la puerta.

Mientras, en el interior, Draco acababa de sumergirse bajo el agua. Era algo que le encantaba, y, debido a la práctica, solía aguantar bastante tiempo debajo del agua.

Hermione torció el gesto al abrir la puerta y ver la tina llena de agua.

-¿Malfoy? ¿Estás aquí?

No obtuvo ninguna respuesta, así que se liberó de toda su ropa. Se acercó a la tina, y en el momento en que había empezado a meter un pie en la bañera, "algo" salió del fondo, rompiendo la espumosa superficie, y consiguiendo que, del susto, se cayera dentro de la bañera, salpicando a diestro y siniestro.

En cuanto pudo sacó la cabeza a la superficie, y allí estaba Draco Malfoy, con cara de querer asesinarla, desnudo y en la misma tina que ella.

-¿Se puede saber que coño estás haciendo Granger? Se que me deseas pero deberías contenerte un poco..., ¿no crees?

-¿Pero que dices?..., no seas engreído Malfoy. Esto no habría pasado si hubieras echado el pestillo. ¿Y que diablos hacías ahí abajo?..., ¡te llamé para ver si estabas aquí y no dijiste nada!

-Estaba debajo del agua..., ¿cómo querías que te escuchase? ¿Y es que acaso no viste mi ropa,-dijo el Slytherin señalando su bata y sus boxers, que estaban cerca de la puerta.

Hermione se sonrojó levemente.

-No, no la vi..., pero está claro que esto es culpa tuya, Malfoy.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Por no cerrar con pestillo!

-Deja de hablar de ese jodido pestillo y sal de MI baño Granger

-Déjame que te corrija Malfoy pero este baño es tan tuyo como MIO.

-Bueno..., en este momento es MIO, porque yo llegué primero..., ¡así que sal ahora mismo y vete a tu cuarto, pervertida!

-¿Qué?..., yo no soy ninguna pervertida..., ¡tú eres un olvidadizo, y eso no es mi culpa!

-Y tú no te fijas en las cosas..., ¡mi ropa estaba en la puerta y la tina estaba llena!

H-Hurón

D-Pelo de rata

H-Rubio oxigenado

D-Sabelotodo

H-Egocentrista

D-Perfeccionista

H-Arrogante

D-Gryffindor

H-Slytherin

D-¡Te muerdes el labio inferior cuando estás nerviosa!

H-¿A sí?..., ¡pues tú te desordenas el pelo cuando estás nervioso!

D-Te fijas en todo lo que hace la gente a tu alrededor..., ¿eres cotilla por naturaleza?

H-Pues tú nunca te fijas en lo que hace la gente a tu alrededor..., ¿eres pasota por naturaleza?

D-Cuando estás estudiando y crees que nadie te ve muerdes la pluma con nerviosismo.

H-Pues cuando tu crees que nadie te ve acaricias tu mano con tu labio inferior.

D-Tú siempre tienes que ser la primera en todo

H-Y tú siempre quieres serlo

D-Muchas noches te quedas dormida en la Sala, estudiando.

H-Tú muchas noches bajas a la Sala a las tantas de la madrugada

D-Te gusta comer chocolate a escondidas

H-Te encanta mirarte en el espejo cuando crees que nadie te ve

D-A ti te encanta escuchar música, y, cuando crees que nadie te ve, bailas como si te hubieras vuelto loca.

H-Pues tú escuchas música de muggles a escondidas

D-Y a ti te encanta mirarme cuando crees que yo no te veo

H-Tú bajas a la Sala por las noches para ver si me encuentras durmiendo

D-Y tú te haces la dormida, porque te gusta que te mire

H-Y tú haces como si no supieras que estoy despierta, y me hablas pensando que no te escucho

D-Y tú no dices nunca nada

H-Y tú anoche me besaste

D-Tú te hiciste la dormida, y te dejaste...

H-Tú querías besarme

D-Y tú querías que yo te besara

H-Y yo simulé estar dormida esta mañana

D-Y yo no eché el pestillo a propósito

H-Yo vi tu ropa en la puerta

D-Y yo oí como dijiste mi nombre

H-Y yo quiero que me beses ahora

D-Y yo voy a besarte ahora

Y no dijeron una sola palabra más, porque sus labios se fundieron en un beso apasionado..., el primer beso que ambos se daban sin simular que dormían o sin simular que no sabían que el otro estaba despierto.


End file.
